


Сестра

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Sibling Incest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: «Люк, — услышал он её негромкий голос. — Люк, это Лея, ответь мне».





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для [команды fandom Star Wars 2016](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/?tag=5438202) на летнюю фандомную битву. Бета Mephisto in Onyx

— Сестра, — попробовал Люк. — Сестра. Сестра.

Слово никак не хотело поддаваться, ложиться на язык, становиться привычным. Казалось, что оно сопротивляется изо всех сил, звучит слишком тихо, неловко, беспомощно. Не звучит вообще. Люк пытался снова и снова, но так и не смог заставить себя назвать Лею сестрой. Когда он говорил «Лея», то вспоминал её улыбку, белое платье и тяжелые густые волосы, забранные в косу. Вспоминал гордо вскинутую голову и тёплые губы на его губах. Вспоминал отчаянную смелость и ласковое, _родное_ ощущение в Силе — единственное, что удержало его после Беспина, помогло защитить их семью, остаться на Светлой Стороне.

Когда он говорил «сестра», то не вспоминал ничего. Слово оставалось просто словом — пустым, мёртвым, не наполненным никаким смыслом. 

Люк открыл рот, чтобы произнести его ещё раз, попытался — почему-то перехватило горло — и, поправив висящий на поясе световой меч, вышел из хижины в тёплую, расцвеченную огнями костров эндорскую ночь.

***

Барабаны в деревне эвоков не смолкали несколько часов подряд. Тяжёлые глухие удары эхом отдавались в голове Люка, толкались в виски и затылок, мешая веселиться, отвечать на приветствия и улыбки, радоваться. Мешая праздновать победу. Разговоры вокруг сливались в неразличимый тихий гул, Люк старался, но не мог разобрать ни слова — казалось, что люди и нелюди рядом с ним разом перешли с общегалактического на какое-то своё наречие, которое понимали все, кроме него.

В ладонь ткнулась бутылка. Люк взял её, чувствуя тепло чужих рук на прочном стекле, выпил — во рту стало терпко и сладко, по пищеводу словно ухнул вниз огненный ком, — и пошёл прочь. От костра, от хижин, от людей.

От Леи.

Он любил её, очень, но не мог больше выносить тревожный и внимательный взгляд, которым она смотрела на него с тех пор, как он завернул в погребальный саван тело отца. Этот взгляд забирался под кожу, словно насекомое, жалил, отвлекал. Злил. Нужно было остановиться, стряхнуть его с себя, как пыль со старой куртки, и отправиться дальше, наконец-то не чувствуя ничего. Ушёл Бен, ушёл отец, ушёл даже учитель Йода — Люк не думал, что теперь, когда осталась только Лея, ему захочется ощутить одиночество. Не думал — но потребность в нём оказалась как никогда сильной.

Он остановился на кромке леса, помедлил минуту, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, а потом решительно шагнул под тёмные кроны деревьев.

***

Медитация, обычно приносившая успокоение, теперь не помогала ему: не получалось расслабиться, открыться для Силы, почувствовать её, пронизывавшую всё вокруг. Вместо этого Люка будто замыкало, тянуло, как корабль лучом захвата, обратно к деревне эвоков, где у костра рука об руку с Ханом — крепким, насмешливым, надёжным под притворной внешней оболочкой — сидела Лея. Каждый раз, обращаясь к ней в Силе, он видел её по-разному: тускло поблёскивающим огоньком на горизонте, расплывчатым светлым облаком, россыпью звёзд. Сейчас она была лучом, прямым и ясным, сконцентрированным до предела и направленным...

— Люк, — услышал он её негромкий голос. — Люк, это Лея, ответь мне.

...направленным на него.

— Люк?

Он не отозвался.

— Люк? Где ты, Люк?

На мгновение ему показалось, что Бен вместе с Йодой снова стоят у старого дерева и смотрят на него — теперь уже с осуждением. «Сила не должна причинять боль, Люк», — слова прозвучали в его голове мягко, тихо, вкрадчиво. Люк улыбнулся — он скучал по ним, особенно сейчас — и сосредоточился на Лее.

— Всё хорошо, — он потянулся к лучу, окутал его теплом и светом, окружил безмятежностью, которой на самом деле не испытывал. Сила была не так велика в Лее, и она вряд ли смогла бы распознать его смятение и неуверенность. — Всё хорошо, Лея, я скоро вернусь.

***

Люк хотел уйти. Никогда больше не появляться, не беспокоить Лею своими желаниями, смутными и тягучими, мучившими его по ночам, не беспокоить Хана, тревожившегося за них обоих, не беспокоить даже себя — забыть, а если не получится, запереть эти воспоминания и не возвращаться к ним, не трогать, не бередить, как старые раны. Он хотел — но не мог нарушить данное Лее слово, и поэтому сидел на том же месте, где его застал её зов, и смотрел, как занимается над деревьями бледный рассвет.

«Ищи ответы в Силе», — сказал бы Бен, — «а мир — в себе».

У Люка бы нашлось, что ему возразить. Он бы ответил, что неоткуда взяться миру, если ты несколько лет провёл на войне, что Сила не даёт ответов, а если и даёт, то не подсказывает, как жить с ними, как попытаться...

«Не пытайся, — произнёс в его голове Йода, — делай или не делай».

Люк закрыл глаза.

— Сестра.

_Она такая красивая, что у Люка захватывает дух. Когда все на «Соколе» расходятся по своим местам и корабль затихает, он заставляет R2D2 показывать сообщение снова и снова, запоминая его — запоминая её — до мельчайших деталей. Как она наклоняется, встревоженная и напуганная, как оглядывается по сторонам, как смотрит — будто видит перед собой не R2D2, а Бена, к которому обращается. Люк обещает себе, что обязательно спасёт её._

— Сестра.

_Их лица так близко, что Люк ощущает дыхание Леи на своих губах. Он тянется к ней, чувствуя, зная, что сейчас — можно, она позволит ему, потому что сама этого хочет... Когда C-3PO прерывает их, Люк впервые серьёзно задумывается о том, чтобы разобрать его на части. Ему кажется, что потерян не просто момент, а что-то большее — шанс или возможность, — но, когда в медотсек заходит Хан, принося с собой шум и смех, и самодовольные шутки, Лея целует Люка сама, быстро, но нежно. У неё теплые, мягкие губы, и от запаха её волос, морозного и чуть сладкого, Люка ведёт. Он хочет продлить поцелуй, сделать его настоящим, закрепить, показав — себе, Хану, хоть всему миру, что Лея — его, но не успевает. И жалеет об этом до сих пор._

— Сестра.

_Лея совсем рядом с ним, держит за руку — правую, только что прикреплённую к его телу. Сенсоры считывают ощущение прикосновения, но не передают тепла её пальцев. Люк хочет отвернуться, отнять протез, не трогать им Лею, но она только оборачивается, смотрит твёрдо и чуть лукаво, а потом сжимает искусственную ладонь второй рукой и тянется к нему. Люк думает — дикая, невозможная и полная надежды мысль, — что сейчас она поцелует его снова, но Лея только прислоняется лбом к его плечу. Они долго стоят так и молчат._

***

— Сестра, — выдохнул Люк. — Сестра, сестра, сестра.

Горечь и обида поднялись в нём волной, захлестнули — и откатились, оставив его растерянным и опустошённым. Люк не чувствовал ни злости, ни ярости. Ничего, недостойного джедая, ничего, напоминавшего о Тёмной Стороне, одно только тусклое, меркнущее сожаление о том, что могло случиться, но не случилось.

Поднявшийся ветер принёс с собой густой и едкий запах дыма, закружил и бросил в лицо пепел, мелкий, почти невидимый, разъедающий глаза. Люк сморгнул выступившие слёзы, отёр щёки рукавом, и, опустив руки, обнаружил, что прямо перед ним стоит Хан и очень недовольно на него смотрит.

— Куда ты пропал, малыш? Лея тебя обыскалась. Заволновалась, что ты перестал отвечать ей по этой вашей, — он покрутил руками, изображая в воздухе что-то неопределённое, — ну, Силе.

— Силе? — голос звучал сорвано, слабо. — Она рассказала тебе?

— Рассказала, — кивнул Хан, на мгновение став серьёзным, а потом криво, но ярко улыбнулся и хлопнул Люка по плечу. — А что, неплохо иметь такую сестричку, а?

— Неплохо, — согласился Люк, уже спокойней повторил: — Неплохо.

Он надеялся, что сам со временем сможет в это поверить.


End file.
